User talk:Youra
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Matsukazetenmafreaklover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hungry4ramen (Talk) 13:44, March 25, 2013 Yo! A.O.A. Youra-kun, I have just created Kaki's sprite. What do you say? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Some pictures for Kaki ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) You are always most welcome sis! I'll get some more. Well, you can change your signature back to the default one. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hiya! I'm fine thanks, what about you? Thanks a lot! It looks great! And for the signature, I don't really know. I just got a thought. Let me find out more. ````` try to visit these things. You might get the answer. Click here ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, got the same issue that you had a few days back. Wanna join again? ANIMEFREAK01 11:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Konoha Request Nah, your free to add it ^^ Also, here, I did both ^^ Ah no thanks ^^ It's okay ^^ I know where to get it too XD Also, the anime is gonna air live now, here http://www.fengyunzhibo.com/tv/380789_1361122287939-o4p2s10s.htm Let the commercial finish. Sorry for the late reply XD I watched it XD Anyways, yup, you have to wait XD But it's over now sadly ;_; There isn't much to tell, just plot development for everyone. Also, he got his hands injured by saving someone who was stealing from a person. Thanks 05:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ty B) dude really tnx! kojou asuka XD nice nice ty that you made a drawing for me B) Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 06:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thank you for the drawing! Its really cute! >w< Best wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead /Poptart I have mentioned them now. Thanks for reminding me^^. It's something like: "In Go, it is seen that her hair is a bit shorter(due to the pin), thicker, and darker. It's also a bit wavy. Her lips are dark too. She wears a long sleeved black top, with a purple upper. It is also seen that during spying missions, she weras a borwn robe at times." ANIME FREAK 01 06:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Looks great! Shall I add her as a teenager? ANIME FREAK 01 11:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Wanna rp? ANIME FREAK 01 11:30, June 9, 2013 (UTC) hey i make a drawing for you ;D Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) np Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Great! What about her dub name? May I add her as Soul's cousin now? 06:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I have got it right now. So, how are you? What's up? Thanks for allowing me. ANIME FREAK 01 05:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) sure ANIME FREAK 01 12:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Wanna rp? ANIME FREAK 01 11:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) No problem. See ya later on! ANIME FREAK 01 15:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. ANIME FREAK 01 15:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC) y-yeah. Thanks a lot. Sorry wasn't able to reply soon. ANIME FREAK 01 18:36, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Well, ummmm..... It was the day before yesterday. Something did go wrong, but things got better. ANIME FREAK 01 06:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Alhamdullillah. ANIME FREAK 01 11:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :). Shall I add Kaki as Soul's best friedn? you haven't edited your relationship's section of kaki The drawing is great! ANIME FREAK 01 12:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Cool ANIME FREAK 01 12:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) wanna rp 2 hours from now? ANIME FREAK 01 12:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I am there! ANIME FREAK 01 Can it be right now please? :3 ANIME FREAK 01 15:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you free? ANIME FREAK 01 15:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Then what about tomorrow? It might get late? I am really sorry 15:33, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Need any help with Kaki's editing? ANIME FREAK 01 15:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok ANIME FREAK 01 16:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok. AllahHafiz ANIME FREAK 01 16:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Wanna rp today? 07:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello. how are you? Wanna rp? 16:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) NP~ Hope to rp soon :D!!!!! p.s. I edited the signature to create a new one. I like this one more, though. 11:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:ANIMEFREAK01/_Signature I have to edit it, though :p 11:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Just saw it. Thanks. I will edit it right now. 12:16, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Quick, new game at snowyboy's blog! 13:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Which one is better? Ey i saw it ,Very nice really ty very much! :D Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:46, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ah okay ^^ nice Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 19:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. They are great. ^^ 06:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Awww! Thank you so much! As a thank you, I drew Kaki for you! Sorry that it's messy~ ^^'' '' Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart ey i make ths for u ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 13:59, June 23, 2013 (UTC) np Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) About the Chibi I like it~! And what game did you use to make it? Mizukawa Minori Yakimochi Screw ' ' ' ' 10:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on winning!!!!!!!! 11:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I think I forgot to vote. :p 11:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna rp? 11:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm there ANIME FREAK 0 1 12:07, June 24, 2013 (UTC) only 49 minutes left. ANIME FREAK 0 1 12:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Youra-kun, I am at the chat. ANIME FREAK 0 1 12:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) sorry, something went wrong. Continue? I am there. ANIME FREAK 0 1 12:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) NP~ Wanna do it now? 17:23, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Aww^^ it´s so cute. Thank you for the picture :3 Toki-chan (talk) 18:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Toki-chan Yo. Wanna rp for 25 mins and 2 hours after that? ANIME FREAK 0 1 12:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Can we rpa now? ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yw. It's too late. Tomorro, InshaAllah? That's great! see ya' there! AllahHafiz! 20:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. How are you? Lets rpp! 12:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Np~ something went wrong. What about approx. 2 hours from now? 12:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I an there. Sorry, was having dinner earlier. 15:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Wanna rp? 15:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I will be at the chat row. 11:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) 13:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Actually, I was having dinner too. That's why I am late, soory :p. 15:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) 15:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ` `I'm sorry. My internet had got a problem. Maybe now? ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm there~:) ANIME FREAK 0 1 17:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. A spoiler? Don't worry ^ _~ Wanna rp? ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually,my chat usually freezes here :p ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Uh, things get strange to get better. So, a happy ending XD. ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) IDK XD. May I add Kaki as a character in my new fanfiction? click here P.S. i HOPE yIUKIMURA AND hAKURYUU DON'T GET EVIL! ANIME FREAK 0 1 17:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Actually, another difference (2nd).:p ANIME FREAK 0 1 17:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I think everyone will appear.( both brothers). So, if you want to get Kaki a role, lease tell me. I created her appearance, just like that of Soul. I will show you tomorrow,, hopefully/ InshaAllah. Allah Hafize *yawns*. ANIME FREAK 0 1 18:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello! How are you? Got it~ ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ANIME FREAK 0 1 17:12, July 3, 2013 (UTC) your request Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) np ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Noproblem :P ANIME FREAK 0 1 18:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Heyo~ Wanna rp? ANIME FREAK 0 1 07:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem. ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Wanna rp? ANIME FREAK 0 1 17:11, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hai! Can I draw your OC , Yara-san? (can I call you Yara-san?^^) Dewi-senpai (talk) 03:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, somthing went wrong. Yeah, thanks :) ANIME FREAK 0 1 11:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC) The day after tomorrow, but there are some places where thery will do it tomorrow. ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) The day after tomorrow/.But some are gonna have it tomorrow. ANIME FREAK 0 1 16:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, Ramzan Mubarik then! ANIME FREAK 0 1 17:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! We call it ( in reply to Mubarik) Khair Mubarik! (here) ANIME FREAK 0 1 17:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :D. ANIME FREAK 01 11:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mizukawa Minori? ANIME FREAK 01 17:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok? ANIME FREAK 01 19:05, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Zanark? Ok ^^ ANIME FREAK 01 16:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Uhmm... my first was Hakuryuu, Ithink. Kirino might be there, as Hakuryuu can be a part of another team. Shinsuke can be a goalkeeper, so idk. XD ANIME FREAK 01 17:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) yo~ Wanna rp? P.S. I had a look at kaki's sprite table in editing just to check whether it was a template or something else. hope you didn't mind it. ANIME FREAK 01 13:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Request I´m finish with the Request^^ Hope you like it :3 Toki-chan (talk) 16:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :3 You´re very Welcome x3 I´m very glad you like it :DToki-chan (talk) 16:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Aww x3 Thank you :3Toki-chan (talk) 16:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and No problem.Ok! I'll read the rules ffirst, though. :) But that will be good! ANIME FREAK 01 07:17, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks x2! on't worry you'll win later on, inshaAllah. As for the roleplay, I do know the basics for craating the page etc but must look at the format again. Got any name? 10:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) o_O. Anyways, what do you say? What about mystery and humoiur.And for the name; The S and K adventures? 16:08, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Just thinking we got online at last. Wanna rp ttraditionally? 16:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) yup 16:32, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok. AllahHafiz. And no problem. :) 17:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Yw! And... What about the name of our roleplay? :3 ANIME FREAK 01 11:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Uhmmm...........About a secret mission in which So and Gouenji are participating. Kakai doesn't know it, and is quite curious due to their behaviour. She later on helps them. Thhe Legend of the Dragon. XD. What do you say? A part of them S & K adventures? XD ANIME FREAK 01 15:47, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ty Uhmm.... oul's inner form is a dragon. Means her power is of dragons. ANIME FREAK 01 16:01, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Soul usually gets headaches due to her immense powers and collapses too. Here they will discover it. ANIME FREAK 01 16:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok ^^' ANIME FREAK 01 16:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Visit the page now. I have started it ANIME FREAK 01 16:44, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Uhm.nope. Same timeline.. They are still young. ANIME FREAK 01 18:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Fantastic! Sorry, I thought to show you the opening too. Of course, her role gets longer after she sees themt. As it was gonna be a surprise, she wasn't shown. Yup, you are right. Kaki sure has powers. Their entire family does. She's the timekeeper in short. And has the power of nature or anything else too, just like Soul has of ice as well. So, hope you didn't mind it. And for Mr.Gregory, well he's the head of this galaxy's wing. So, he might have sensed it but wasn't sure. What do you say? ANIME FREAK 01 11:02, July 22, 2013 (UTC) -Ok ^^. reminded me o anodites from ben10 XD ANIME FREAK 01 18:21, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey I took a quiz to find which IE character am I. The answer was.... Mark Evams!!! ANIME FREAK 01 18:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Got Xene 2nd time!!!1 AWESOME!!!! ANIME FREAK 01 18:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for pic :) I really appreciate it! www.quotev.com. yUP, NICE IDEA. She won't tell him, as she isn't sure and don't wanna get her into trouble. ANIME FREAK 01 12:06, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Np~ ^^. * Coughs* Ibuki, and hakuryuu brothes..?! That would be great! Lets complete rp? ANIME FREAK 01 16:49, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Uhm... Sorry for late, Yara-san... By the way hope you like it^^ and I made this for you~ Kaki~.JPG|My art Kaky.png|With dollmaker Rp? At the chat? :p ANIME FREAK 01 17:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok ^^. They are like animals with powers. ANIME FREAK 01 19:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC)